Truly Happy
by SJAR-03
Summary: No way was I ever going to let Peyton Sawyer go again.


**Hey! This story is in Lucas's point of view through it all!**

I stood up at the front of the church with Nathan standing beside me.

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life so why was I forcing a smile onto my face?

I stared at my shoes. Nathan leaned over to me and whispered, "Thanks for asking me to be your best man..."

I looked over at him and smiled. "Who else would I have weanted to stand beside me on the happiest day of my life."

Pfft. The happiest day of my life...

I heard the back doors of the church open and there stood the woman I'd been looking forward to seeing all day.

She looked beautiful. She looked beyond beautiful. Words couldn't even desicribe it.

SHe looked up at me and gave me a smile. What was she feeling right now?

I continued to watch her go up the isle, and my smile grew. I didn't have to force it this time. I was truly smiling.

She walked over to a pew next to Brooke and sat down and got into a deep whisper with Brooke and Skills.

I kept my eyes on her until I felt an elbow collide with my ribs. "What?" I asked Nathan.

"Stop looking at Peyton..." He said.

I didn't even bother to deny that I was looking at her. I only muttered sorry and turned my attention to the back doors.

The music cued and slowly the doors creaked open and there stood Haley. She held the boquet that Lindsey had spent hours on trying to figure out the perfect arrangment, and wore the dress that took her months to decide would be good for Haley to wear.

She looked up and gave me an excited smile and also flashed Nathan one beofre standing in her spot at the alter.

Everyone then stood up. I took a quick glance at Peyton. She was also looking at me. I think I saw a frown of disapointment beofre she turned her head away.

Before I knew it Lindsey was already halfway up the isle with Lily and Jamie beside her. People were watching with adoring eyes.

She did look beautiful...But some how I felt that this wasn't what I looking for.

She joined up beside me and took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed it back but didn't look at her.

The priest said an introduction to everyone, but I wasn't listening.

I was busy think about the dream I'd had way back when I;d had my heart attack after we had won the championship game.

Kieth had gone to Lucas to convince him to believe in himself.

To believe in anything he'd chosen. Good or bad.

Lucas felt courage bubble up inside him.

It was now or never...

He took his hand out of Lindsey's perfectly manicured one and moved away from her. She looked back at him in shock.

The priest stopped talking. "Mr.Scott..."

"I can't do this..." Lucas said. "I can't marry Lindsey." He said turning around to face everyone.

"LUCAS?" Lindsey said her shrill voice. "Why not? I love you and you love me..." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off. "Lindsey I don't love you. I'm sorry. I love Peyton."

He heard a chorus of gasps echoe through the church.

He looked down at the pews and found Peyton's beautiful face.

Tears were slowly streaming down her face, but she looked happy.

I heard Lindsey say something but i wasn't paying anymore attention to her. I saw a flash of white in front of me.

She was running out of the church quickly, with soft weeping sounds erupting.

Lucas walked down the couple of stairs closer to Peyton. "Peyton..." He spoke sticking out his hand.

She slowly stood up and Brooke gave her a small push towards me. She stumbled forward and took my hand.

I pulled her closer to me. "Lucas. I can't believe you just did that.." She said shaking her head at me.

"Why Peyton? I love you. I've never gotten over you. I told you beofre that your the one I wanted beside me when my dreams come true. But Peyton you are my dreams..."

Even more tears were running down her face. I reached out and wiped them away with my thumb. She smiled at me. "Lucas, I love you so damn much." She chuckled.

I pulled her to my chest quickly and held her. I looked over to my shoulder and saw Nathan standing there with his arms crossed with a pleased smile on his face. I smiled back.

Peyton pulled her head off my chest and looked up at me. "Lucas I've waited to do this since I've come home."

"Waiting to do what?" I asked as I put my forehead to hers.

"This." She said softly. Her lips then slowly met mine and easied into a gentle kiss. It felt good to be able to meet those lips again.

I was truly happy now. No way was I ever going to let Peyton Sawyer go again.


End file.
